Diary of a Young Mother
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: <html><head></head>Mistakes happen; that's what humans are best at. But Droite was never planning on becoming a mother at the age of fourteen. After a drunken encounter with her best friend, thirteen-year-old Kaito, they must deal with their consequences. Follow these two on the tough journey from adolescence to parenthood.</html>


**_This is the teenage and high school AU of A Mother's Journal. Since I have a friend who's been going through this, I've decided to write this story in her honor. Anyway, as with A Mother's Journal, this'll have all the medical terms packed into it; along with other real-life issues that are thrown into the mix. So do, please enjoy this and don't flame for what's written. I write real-life problems and I don't give a damn if you can't see the issues that are faced by teenagers all around the world._**

* * *

><p><p>

To say the least, the week after my best friend and I had gotten drunk enough to do the deed, it was incredibly awkward.

I wanted to cry and hide in a locker for the rest of my life. Kaito Tenjo is only thirteen (well, I'm fourteen, and that's shameful enough) and yet, he's in the eighth grade along with me. I heard from some of his old friends that he'd skipped a grade back in elementary because he was academically advanced. It isn't hard to believe considering he's an honors student with a record for being a smartass and a nerd. I had met him back in the sixth grade, the first year of middle school. Now we were struggling through the top level of our school, preparing to go into ninth grade after second semester exams got done and school let out for the summer. Kaito seemed perfectly fine with the workload, but I was panicking under the stress.

Hence said incident with getting drunk and whatever. _Very, very bad idea indeed_.

Sitting in geography was like hell on my nerves. I'd already been feeling rather exhausted, more so than I've ever been in my entire life. Kaito was sitting a few desks away, taking notes down quickly as the teacher began discussing the origins of Egypt's pyramids. Bored out of my mind, I scribbled on the side of my notes, allowing whatever the hell the old lady said to fly right over my head and go somewhere else. That's why I was falling behind with a D in this class; my one and only honors class and I was nearly failing it. God, I'm such a horrible student. I gazed in Kaito's direction; he flicked his eyes over to me and then dropped the connection completely, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Yeah. That's what happens when you lose your virginity to your best friend, who's a year older than you (not like I can say anything—it was my first time, too). Thank god nobody outside of us two knew of what had happened; if either my adoptive brother Gauche (who's in tenth grade) or my transvestite father discovered what had happened… well, let's just say, things would not be so well (as if they were okay to begin with).

The bell finally rang, and with fatigue weighing down my legs and arms, I sluggishly put all of my papers and writing utensils into my thin binder (decked out with butterfly pictures of varying colors) and stood. Kaito came over to me, out of habit, and waited for me to finish shoveling random shit into the damn binder. After a minute, I began to head out with my nerdy friend in tow, but the teacher interrupted my happy plan of getting home and sleeping in my warm bed for three days straight.

"What is it, Ms. Caraline?" I questioned, waving Kaito away. The old lady, with short greying hair, a pudgy figure, and glasses with rims the size of Jupiter, glared at me in such a way that I wanted to crawl away.

"You're failing my class, Miss Yamamoto; I expect a transfer student like you to be better than that," she replied harshly. Typing quickly on her computer, I sat on the top of a desk and waited for her to do whatever it was that she needed to do. A few minutes later, she printed out a couple sheets of paper and handed them to me. I scanned them and saw that these were all the assignments that I had missing currently.

"Those are the things you need," she spoke without giving me a second look. I glared at her, wanting to snap her neck more than I'd wanted to in the past. Rolling my eyes, I stuffed the papers into my jeans pocket and ran out of the classroom before she could scold me further.

"I'd tutor you, but last weekend ended in somewhat of a failure," Kaito commented drily from his position next to the door, leaning casually against the door. I blushed heavily at the statement, half in embarrassment, half in anger.

"Oh, so last weekend was a mistake?" I yelled at him, spreading my arms for extra effect. "A failure? Yeah! Thanks for the ego boost, asshole!" Grumbling, I went over to my locker (which was just outside the geography classroom) and grabbed my bag from inside. A simple black one with a keychain of my favorite anime character hanging from the zipper; perfect for all the crap I carried with me. Kaito was staring holes through the back of my head; I could feel his eyes on me and chills ran up my spine.

"I'm thirteen, dumbass," he muttered. Oh yeah, use_ that _as your excuse for us two getting it on during that 'tutoring session' of ours, why don't you?!

Slamming the locker shut after packing everything away, I swiveled around and strode away from him. He followed me, of course, since we lived in the same general area (same apartment building, that is). I glared at him over my shoulder as we went outside.

"Kaito, I get it; neither of us wanted to lose our V-card that early," I explained nonchalantly, hoping like hell he didn't catch the fact that my feelings for him were genuine and definitely passed the friend stage. "But it was accidental and we at least used protection, so don't freak out too much about it."

"My dad is going to kill me if he ever finds out," the blonde stated. "But whatever Droite; it's your call."

Sighing, I directed my attention on not falling down on the crooked sidewalk. "Yeah, yeah."

…

After a crazy walk home, I bid my idiotic best friend farewell and hurriedly locked myself inside the apartment. My brother was laying on the couch, playing around on his DS instead of doing his piles of homework on the kitchen table. Standing there with a bag slung over my shoulder, I glanced at him in disbelief before going to my bedroom. Our father was never really home, only coming home late at night from his job as an escort to 'freshen up' his look before going back out on the town. I was surprised he even considered paying for both of his adopted kids to have a good schooling experience, even if neither of said kids gave a damn about school to begin with.

Sitting down on my bed, I threw my bag on the floor and leaned back. Panic set on me again as I thought of last weekend. Sure, Kaito and I had used protection, but what he didn't know (due to lack of experience and possibly because he passed out on top of me right after he had finished) was that the damn condom broke. I had grabbed the condom from Gauche's stash underneath his bed; I guess it was too old or something, because it wasn't very easy to put on… but I hoped to god that nothing had leaked out. I was only fourteen; I didn't need a pregnancy on my already fucked up plate of life. Plus Kaito was only thirteen! He was far too young to actually work. On top of that, I didn't want to stress my dad or my brother into supporting me and Kaito.

Although… having a baby was a happy thought to think of. Despite the fact that I was certainly not pregnant (…hopefully), I couldn't help but imagine what a kid between me and my best friend would look like. Would they be blonde, or would they have my black hair? My eyes or his? Boy or girl? Gosh, so many possibilities.

Too exhausted to give a damn, I flopped out on the bed, groaning when I curled my arms around me chest. Geez, my boobs hurt a little. Maybe that time of the month was approaching. Hm. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><p>

**_I hope you enjoy this! Review!_**


End file.
